The Choice
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: You are driving along your car on a wild, stormy, rainy night, when suddenly you pass by a bus stop, and you see three people waiting for a bus: An old lady who looks as if she is about to die, an old friend who saved your life, and your dream man.


**The Choice**

**A Remus-Tonks One Shot**

**Disclaimer- This One Shot is inspired from an SMS/text message I received today. I found it beautiful and romantic, so decided to write a Remus-Tonks One Shot on it. Also, in this OS neither are wizards...just normal human beings! I promise you guys will like it.**

**Also, Merry Christmas everyone. :D Consider this an X'mas gift from my side to you all! :)**

Nymphadora Tonks was barely able to see anything through the stormy night. It was raining wildly and it didn't seem like it would ever come to an end. She had to reach the other end of the city before she could stop driving. It was her favorite cousin Sirius' 31st birthday, and he would skin her alive if she, his _lil'_ sister didn't make it. She gritted her teeth as she drove through the rain.

She had asked her friend Ginny Weasley to accompany her to the party, but Ginny was going along with her boyfriend Harry, who was Sirius' godson. All of her gal friends had some amazing boyfriends. It had always been her who was having a pretty pathetic love-life. Her last boyfriend was Charlie Weasley, Ginny's elder brother when they both attended high school together. They had barely dated for five months when they decided they just weren't meant for each other.

It wasn't that people didn't like her. Of course people loved Nymphadora...oops _Tonks_. She was a bubbly and friendly, always ready to help people. She was dead clumsy and couldn't stay for three hours without breaking something. She was rather wild too, as she frequently changed the color of her hair. Right now it was bright purple and she had her hair a little above her shoulder. She had plenty of friends too, quite a plenty, actually. But guys just felt she was rather too wild for their tastes. Tonks had the ability to find herself in tight positions before, but always made out of it. Guess that's why she had chosen to become a lawyer.

It was still raining heavily. She felt extremely tired and sleepy and even considered parking the car under a tree and doze off for a while as they rain poured on. Surely Sirius wouldn't mind, would he? Of course he would! Now that's Sirius Black to you. Besides, it was an insane idea anyways, camping out like that. Way too dangerous...even for her.

As she drove on, she came across a bus-stop. It was hard to comprehend what it was at first. Then she stopped her car for a short while and peered carefully through the window. She saw three people waiting for the bus, completely drenched in the rain. Once she rolled down the window she observed that one was an elderly lady who looked like she would die if she was exposed to the painful rain any longer. The second was...was a very close friend of her's Hermione Granger. Hermione had saved Tonks from a fatal accident a few years ago, and she owed her life to her. And the third...well she couldn't believe her eyes. The third person was none other than Remus Lupin, the best friend of Sirius. He had been the kindest and nicest man she had ever known. When she had visited Sirius' summer home five years ago, she encountered Remus.

She got along well with him, and she spent more time with him than with her cousin. He had been the kindest and warmest person she had ever known, and without her knowing, she had fallen madly in love with him. But she kept her feelings to herself, feeling that he would never reciprocate her intense feelings. Then they parted ways at the end of summer and she never saw him again. On seeing the three people Tonks leaped out of the car. She had to take them all with her to a safer place. But there was a problem...her car only had one passenger seat.

If she chose the old lady, she would be able to save her life, but harm Hermione's and Remus'. She owed her life to Hermione, and she loved Remus. If she saved Hermione's life she would be repaying her debt, but the old lady would die and Remus...well she loved him. And if she saved Remus, she would be being extremely selfish as it would lead to the death of the lady and harming Hermione in the process. Deep in thought, she got out of the car.

"TONKS!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Well now I can _finally_ get out of here. Good gracious, thanks for coming along this way."

"Hey Nymphadora," Remus said softly. "Nice to see you."

Tonks said nothing. The old lady was shivering in the corner, and she could make out that she was feeling extremely weak. But she couldn't just leave her friends out there in such weather, could she? So she did what she thought was most appropriate. She walked upto the car, took out the key, and gave it in Hermione's hands.

"You take this with you, Hermione," she said. "And take this lady to the hospital. She needs immediate looking after. I will wait with Remus here, for the bus."

Hermione looked at her uncertainly and lead the lady into the car. Giving her friend a quick hug, she drove away from there. Tonks looked at the man who looked at her with a weird expression fixed on his face.

"You think I'm nuts don't you?" she asked, chuckling.

"Nope," Remus said. "I think you are...noble...brave."

"_That's_ what you think this is all about?" Tonks retorted. "You think I gave away the car to Hermione and the old lady so that I could prove my _nobility_? Oh Remus! And I thought you knew me well enough."

"Times have changed," Remus said bitterly.

"So have people," Tonks said angrily.

"So heading to Sirius' aren't you?" Remus asked, breaking the tension. "He told me you would be going."

"I was...I doubt a bus will head down this way in this weather," Tonks said. "Darned this rain. Wait a minute...you too were going there, right?"

"I was," Remus said. "Now I hardly doubt whether we are going to get out of here alive!"

"..."

"So why did you stay back?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

Tonks looked at him. He had a look of genuine concern, and of what she could decipher, hope. She had never seen any man look at her like that, let alone him. She had seen Harry look at Ginny like that, Ron look at Hermione like that. What was it?

"Leave it," she said, looking away.

"I asked you a question Nymphadora," Remus repeated.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," Tonks warned. "You very well know-"

"I love the name," Remus said simply.

"You do?" Tonks asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," Remus said, giving her a wide smile. "I love it. It is the perfect name for you. So full of life...so full of beauty...so full of...full of everything."

"It's now or never," Tonks muttered under her breath. "I stayed back for you."

"Okay," Remus said simply. He just looked at her, asking her to go on.

"When I was driving by in this horrid rain I saw three people waiting in the bus stop," Tonks said. "One an elderly lady, the second an old friend who had once saved my life, and the third...the man of my perfect dreams.

"I had only one spare seat in the car," Tonks continued. "The lady would have died if I took you or Hermione with me. I owed my life to Hermione...I couldn't just let her stand there in the rain. And the one remaining was you...you would forgive me whatever I did. So, I gave the keys to Hermione, asked her to drop the lady to the hospital, while I wait here with the man I..._love_...wait for the bus. So yeah, that's my story."

"I love you too," Remus said, before pulling Tonks into a hug. "I always have...I was unsure you felt the same way."

They held each other tightly, as the rain poured all around them. Both of them instantly felt warmer and more protected. The feeling of having their suppressed feelings being reciprocated was the most beautiful feeling in the world. They sat at the small waiting bench, still with their arms around each other. Remus broke the hug briefly to place a small kiss on her forehead, after which he pulled her into his warm embrace.

Nymphadora had made the choice...the choice which lead her to her destiny.

**The End**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! PLEASE do leave your reviews, I love them. Merry X'mas to you all! Am going to see Deathly Hallows 1 again tomorrow. SO EXCITED. Cannot wait for Remus-Tonks hug. 3**

**Do review,**

**Nidheya  
**


End file.
